Al Di Napoli
Italian- American |affiliations = |vehicles = Black Dubsta |family = |businesses = Actor |voice = Jody Wood (TBoGT) Dominic Comperatore (GTA V)|status = Player's Choice}} Al Di Napoli is an Italian-American actor who appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. He is one of the celebrites taken care of by Luis Fernando Lopez during Club Management at Maisonette 9, as well as a target of celebrity stalkers Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill during Vinewood Souvenirs. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Dessie calls Luis and asks him to pick up Di Napoli from Hercules, which confuses Luis as Di Napoli is not gay. Luis finds Di Napoli totally wasted at the bar, in the middle of a four day bender, with no idea how he got there. He asks Luis to drive him to Vespucci University for a drug deal with Oscar Gomez and one of his goons, apparently to buy more drugs. However, the deal turns out have been watched by the Liberty City Police Department , and the 4 are forced to scram. After evading the police ambush, Luis takes Al to the Amdram Theatre for a show he starred in called Leg-Less, where in which Di Napoli states that he does his best work high. A The Celebinator reading cop noticed Al as one of the suspects of the university drug bust, although Al had several prostitutes to try and backup his alibi, which he said he spent all night in his hotel room. Despite his backed up alibi, he was still considered a suspect. His play Leg-Less is about a wheelchair bound protagonist struggling to cope with everyday life, as one of the many posters imply. The term 'leg less' is a double entendre as leg less means, quite literally, no legs or completely drunk, 'so drunk, he can't walk'. When not performing shows or acting in films or TV, Al lives in Vice City. Al claims to not like the atmosphere of Los Santos and doesn't understand why so many actors love it there. He also annoys Luis asking when him and Tony are expanding the operation down to Vice. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Al Di Napoli appears again in Los Santos in 2013. He is the target of Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, two stalkers who enjoy collecting celebrity mementos. They employ Trevor Philips to kidnap Di Napoli, which he does successfully after a high speed chase through the city. Later, they tell Trevor that Di Napoli is being difficult and let him deal with him however he wishes. Here, the player is presented with the opportunity to release Di Napoli, or leave him on the train tracks and kill him. Mission Appearences ;TBoGT * Club Management ;GTA V * Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli * Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (Can be killed) Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto V, he's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Gallery AlDiNapoli-TBOGT.png|Al Di Napoli in TBoGT AlDiNapoli.JPG|Di Napoli in 2013 Navigation de:Al Di Napoli es:Al Di Napoli Di Napoli, Al Di Napoli, Al Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Actors